As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in a case where a vehicle body frame structure of a straddle-type vehicle includes a pair of main frames, a cross member extending in a vehicle width direction is provided between the main frames to connect the main frames to each other. In general, the cross member is welded to the main frames. Components such as an engine and frame members are mounted to the main frames, and thus the straddle-type vehicle is assembled.